


Do It Like This

by Marshmalloween



Series: Loki and Darcy kinktober [16]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bad Writing, Crack Fic, Dom Loki (Marvel), Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Light Dom/sub, Nipple Clamps, Sub Darcy Lewis, tasertricks - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:14:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27212503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marshmalloween/pseuds/Marshmalloween
Summary: Loki added a new toy in a bedroom
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/Loki
Series: Loki and Darcy kinktober [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949086
Kudos: 9





	Do It Like This

**Author's Note:**

> Dom Character/Sub Reader - @the-th-horniest-book-club Kinktober 16th Oct 👻  
> I have been busy with class and kind of lost inspo on writing for days so I hope I can catch up. I don't do reader insert on this so the reader part will be Darcy.  
> Unbeta! Any grammar mistakes will be on me.

Loki sat on the left side of the bed. Legs spread wide as he drank in the sight of Darcy. Knees on the floor as she sat, rested on her feet in front of Loki’s bedroom door. 

Her lush heavy breast was covered by a transparent white negligee. Her pink stiff nipples looked as if they were begged for attention. 

“Come pet.” 

Darcy slowly stood up as she walked closer to where Loki was. She sat back on the floor. Her lush lips were perpendicular to Loki’s crotch. 

He showed her something on the palm of his hand. Darcy let out a gasped at the view of a nipple clamp. 

“Do you know what this is, pet?” She gulped but nodded instantly.

“Answer me, pet.”

“Yes master, I know what that is.” 

“Now, take off your top.” 

Darcy took off her top. She’s not sure if she’s being nervous or excited as she followed Loki’s fingers. He placed the clamp at her pointed rossy nipples.

Loki enjoyed the pure look of pleasure from Darcy’s face as Loki put the nipple clamp on her. He tugged the chain that connected the clamps and chuckled as he saw Darcy’s attempts to prevent her moan. Bit the lower of her red lips. 

“We are just starting, pet…” as Loki showed her another thing that materialized on his left hand. A rope. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and kudos are highly desirable. Feed me with them! Also, Idea is very welcome 💋
> 
> \--
> 
> I'm @chuuulip on Tumblr


End file.
